fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Blinding Ritual
The Blinding Ritual is a ritual performed before the Demon Tag Ritual in the Himuro Mansion. They used the Blinding Mask to create the Blinded Maiden or the 'oni' (demon). They used the blood of the maiden's eyes to weaken and "blind" the spirits of the Hell Gate. The maiden or the demon's duty is to choose in the Demon Tag Ritual the next Rope Shrine Maiden and Blinded Maiden to perform their respective rituals 10 years later. Description Preceding A child is chosen to become the next Blinded Maiden via the Demon Tag Ritual. Of a group of girls playing the game, the first to become caught by the previous Blinded Maiden is chosen to become the next Blinded Maiden. The thinking behind this choice is either that the first caught by the "Demon" is the most oblivious to the supernatural, or spiritually "blind", or the most obvious and distracting to the supernatural, and therefore capable of drawing the Hell Gate's attention and focus, which negates as useless from the blinding. The events and preparation between being chosen in the Demon Tag Ritual and fulfilling the Blinding Ritual are unknown. There is no mention found of the Blinded Maiden being held in seclusion or removed from her family, like the Rope Shrine Maiden. However, visions of the ritual and the ghost of the Blinded Maiden show the selected child grows at least to young adulthood before the ritual. The Ritual On an unknown, appointed day prior to the next Strangling Ritual (December 13, every ten years), the selected new maiden is taken to the Blinding Room. She is then presented to the Ceremony Master who is wearing the Mask of Reflection, a mask which changes to reflect the wearer's soul. She is held by two, masked priests in a kneeling position in front of the Ceremony Master. The Ceremony Master then takes out the Blinding Mask from its storage location on the altar before forcing the mask down upon the maiden's face, blinding her with the spikes inside the mask's eyes. Result The bloodied mask is removed from the Blind Maiden's face and inserted like a key for the doorway located in the Demon Mouth that opens a path that the Himuro Family took to enter the Rope Altar. The maiden's blood is said to 'blind' the spirits/demons beyond the Hell Gate and weaken them in preparation for the Strangling Ritual. The Blinded Maiden also fills her duty as the "oni" of the next Demon Tag Ritual (November 26) , selecting the next Rope Shrine Maiden and the next Blind Demon. It is not known what happens happens to the maiden between her blinding and the other rituals, or what happens to the Blinded Maiden after the mask is removed. Maidens who Participated in the Ritual *Blinded (The last known maiden to undergo the ritual. The Ceremony Master appears to wear a demon mask while blinding her) *Other women that partook in the ritual before Blinded (unnamed) Category:Folklore Category:Fatal Frame Folklore Category:Rituals Category:Fatal Frame Rituals